Various infant support structures for supporting an infant or child above a support surface are known, such as swings and rocker seats. Such support structures provide an enjoyable and safe area for a child or infant. Further, such support structures provide differing movements for the child. At certain times, it is more desirable for the parent or care giver, as well as the child, to be in a swing type structure, while at other times, it is more desirable for the child to be in a rocker type structure. As a result, parents and care givers often utilize various types of such support structures. However, obtaining and maintaining a variety of support structures may be expensive and cumbersome, given they are often expensive and bulky.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant support structure that may be utilized in either a rocker mode or a swing mode of operation. Further, there is a need for a combination rocker and swing support structure that is efficient and easy to operate.